


Training Session and Kisses

by ArtemisRose727



Series: A Reylo Compilation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll see how it goes, Jedi Training, Making Out, Reylo - Freeform, Training, or maybe a couple chapters each, reylo oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRose727/pseuds/ArtemisRose727
Summary: Rey and Ben train together sometime after he turns back to the light...romantic fluff ensues...





	Training Session and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a random fluffy drabble that popped into my head a while back so I decided to put it on "paper".  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (obviously).

Training Session and Kisses 

Rey brought up her staff to counter Ben's powerful swing.

"Your form isn't bad." Ben commented, as their weapons collided. "Though your technique could use some work." He added as he made quick work of her counterstrike, deflecting it with an ease that was impressive to the point of being unsettling.

He was absolutely deadly.

Rey huffed indignantly and stepped back, trying to push back how attractive his prowess in fighting was to her. The last thing she needed to do was fuel his ego. He already had Solo and Skywalker blood in him and that was certainly enough to supply the mother of all egos. The two began to circle each other, weapons raised.

"In case you've forgotten," she started, taking another swing at him to no avail. "I've beaten you every time we've fought for real."

Ben twisted his training staff around hers and Rey lost her grip. The staff fell, but she ducked under his arm and grabbed it before it hit the ground, twirling to face him again. He grinned, advancing on her once more. "It was one time. And in case you've forgotten," their weapons met and their faces were mere inches apart. "I was wounded."

"Oh, so now you're making excuses for your poor performance." Rey chided teasingly. "I would expect more from Ben Solo."

Ben shot her another disarming smile. Momentarily distracted, Rey lost her concentration and her edge for a split second. That was all it took. Before she could even register what was happening, Rey found herself with her back against the wall, disarmed, and body pinned immobile. Ben had both of her arms locked in a viselike grip above her head, held there by one of his hands. The other held his weapon near her throat. He gazed down at her with a smirk.

"You were saying?" Rey smiled up at him before standing on her tip toes to press her lips against his own. Ben responded instantly, dropping his weapon and releasing her arms so he could wrap his own around her and deepen the kiss. Rey stifled a moan as he tipped her head back for better access. Taking advantage of his distraction this time, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, making him think she was trying to pull him closer. When he obliged her and bent down even more, Rey used his sheer size and lack of balance to her advantage. Catching him completely off guard she broke the kiss and pulled him hard, twisting herself around so she wouldn't end up beneath him. Already off-kilter, Ben went down and hit the ground with a thud, letting out a surprised grunt. Rey landed on top of him, straddling his waist. She quickly grabbed his fallen staff and put it at his throat.

"You were saying?" She threw his earlier words back in his face tauntingly. Ben stared up at her in complete shock and wonder. "That was...underhanded. And...unbelievably brilliant and sexy." His hands settled on her hips, lightly squeezing.

Rey grinned seductively at him and cast the weapon aside, satisfied that she had won. "Well, I do have some dark in me. Perhaps you're not as skilled as you think."

He growled softly and said, "I'll show you skill", before proceeding to flip them over so she lay beneath him and he hovered over her, holding himself up on his forearms. In an instant his mouth descended on hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss once more.

It was always like that with them, Rey realized. Their connection had always been so strong that from the first time they had both given into their mutual desire and kissed, every subsequent one had been even more passion filled than the last. And there had been a great many of them since Ben had finally turned and joined the Resistance. They had been completely inseparable and some part of them was always touching. Neither seemed to be able to help it. Even in meetings when they were forced to tone down displays of affection they would hold hands under the table and if they were standing, Rey would stand in front of Ben and lean against him. At night they shared a bunk and had been since he came to her. Nothing had happened; they merely slept in each other's arms, reveling in finally not being alone. Rey wasn't sure she was ready for anything more and Ben never pushed the issue. He followed her lead in everything they did, without question.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Rey wove her fingers through his silky black hair and Ben's free hand roved up and down her body, finally coming to rest on her face. He cupped her cheek, securing her to him. The act was so full of tenderness it nearly broke her heart. He was always so gentle with her. This previously savage overlord always held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Ben rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered.

Rey felt another smile spread across her face. She stroked his cheek with her palm. "I know. I love you too."

Ben smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I know."

 

 


End file.
